lubikafandomcom-20200214-history
LuBiKa
Welcome to our Universe Welcome to Kasai Bing, a Universe shared by Yume and Rin. The Universe contains different Dimensions, some of which are parallel to eachother, some of which are not. It's very complex. There are several mechanics which are purely from our minds (like the Mirror-System(s)) and some world have these mechanics and some don't. Stories, comics and the like. Both Yume and Rin are very good at thinking up stories, but less good in writing them down sadly. Some Stories are shared, others are not. There are a lot either way. The stories also don't happen in the same fandom. There are alot in the Sonic Fandom, but also some outside of it. Some Stories have multiple 'Seasons' or 'Books'. Shared *Galaxy Warriors *The Other Emeralds Yume Note: Yume has the awful disease of Forgetfulness, so this list may get updated alot. *Bittersweet *Curse of the Moon *Doom Days (Yume is not sure whether it's shared or not. Silly Yume) *Fires From Deep Within *Hunter *Orphan *Ravendemon *Reflection *Sealed Away *Snaketongue *The Girl Named Dead *Twilight Forest *W.I.T.C.H.N.E.S.S. *Yellow Eyes Rin Note: Rin has a Story Overload | Note: Rin cancelled alott | Note: Rin alos just figured out now she should have done this after the alphabetical way....stupid Rin | Note: Yume arranged it alphabetically I Note: Aaaaand now Rin again got an Story Overload -.- *Attack on Titan/ Chloé's Sight * Cardwars *Dragoneye *Dream or Nightmare *Evil Twin * From the Rooftops to the Garden Grounds *Happy School Life *Hunchback of Notre Dame 3 *Monster University 2 *Moon Wars *Nǚxìng rěnzhě *One Sweet World * Runaway Sound *Snow White *Station 17 * The Hilata Kingdom Adventures *The Female Slender *The Nightmare Before Christmas 2 * The Story of the Witch from Heaven * The 104th Trainee Squad *The Winnie Pooh Adventures *Two Games: Football and Life *(Unnamed) Please Read *SPOILER ALERT FOR EVERY PAGE *We are both 14 psychically, somewhere 16 mentally but both are kinda perverted up there *points at her brain*. I'm saying that I can't guarantee that this wiki is 100% kid friendly. Think about that before venturing here. **Yume is kinda disturbing up there too. *Most of the information on this wiki hasn't been released elsewhere, and so it'll probably hard for you to contribute too. However, we do release some info outside of the wiki, and both also forget stuff alot. This means that if you have information and it's not here, you can write that down. You are free to create new pages for something if it's not already there, but keep in mind we can edit it to meet the wiki standards (which are not officially written down yet), to add new stuff or to delete stuff which isn't accurate (anymore). Our ideas can change. **I'll talk to the other half if we maybe should open a fan-section, where you can submit fan-made stuff related to Kasai-Bing. *Also we can ban users. We already banned one person because we know she holds a grudge against us and we didn't want her to fuck up our wiki to take revenge because we critizised her slutty Mary-Sue. *Rin is from Germany and Yume from the Netherlands. English is the mother language for neither of us, so keep that in mind. **Despite that, Yume the grammar nazi is ONLY ONE allowed to correct spelling and grammar errors. Category:Browse